Forgotten Dreams
by GypsyWriter911
Summary: Two souls stand as the bulwark against the dark. Will their light be enough to show the way? AU & Crossover w/HP.
1. Prologue

Forgotten Dreams

Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

Summary: Two souls stand as the bulwark against the dark. Will their light be enough to show the way?

Rating: Haven't decided

Pairings: Haven't decided

A.N.: Yes this is AU/AR. I'm taking the characters created by Rowling and Kishimoto and playing in my own little world with them. Don't own them, will return them suitably mangled when done playing. So beware that the characters will be OOC at times.

Prologue:

"Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes, both worlds face a time of great evil. We must separate them."

"I know, its just hard to separate them knowing what they'll face."

"The won't be separated forever. Just long enough to restore the balance. When the time is right they'll find each other again. Besides even though they won't be together they'll still be joined and able to draw strength from the other. They'll be fine, don't worry."

With those words the two souls in discussion were separated and sent into the worlds below.

"Are you sure that they will succeed?"

"They must or else the balance will forever be destroyed. But we have set them on a long, hard road. Wish them luck, they'll need it."

Had the two watched the two souls a few moments longer they would have seen one of the souls be delayed in its journey. For only a few moments a tendril of darkness held up the soul. These few moments would change the course already set in motion and the repercussions would echo throughout both worlds.

So first born of the twin souls was Harry Potter and he had fifteen months of happiness.

That fateful Halloween night the small form of Harry could be seen giggling happily. He could finally feel his soul bonded. As his twin soul was born, his magic levels spiked.

But the evil they had been sent to face had an unfair and unknown advantage, for soul fragments of evil had already slipped into the world.

So on the night of what was supposed to be joy, turned into despair.

Harry Potter lost his parents and almost his life, had it not been for his soul bond he too would have died. So Harry was found and placed with his relatives in Surrey.

Elsewhere, in a side dimension, a newborn Naruto was used as the vessel to contain the demon Kyuubi. Costing his father his life and Naruto the chance at a happy childhood.

With these shocks the soul bond was overwhelmed and shut down. It would take years before it would recover and reconnect completely. However, a minute connection formed over the first couple of years of the boys lives.

So that by the time they were six and five they began to dream of another life. It was just glimpses that disappeared upon awakening. This continued for years.

So as the boys slept, they dreamt. It is in a dream where the story truly begins.

Harry lay on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs. He was excited, tonight he was going to ask the boy in his dreams to be his friend, one Dudley couldn't scare off. With these thoughts Harry fell asleep.

_He stood in a room with doors all around him. He looked around for the boy. As he looked he heard something whimpering, following the sound he pushed on a door where it sounded like it was coming from. The door slid open and there lying on the floor was the boy._

"_Are you alright? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he rushed forward._

_Naruto looked up at the questions, tears welling in his eyes, spilling over to his cheeks. "I'm okay. Who're you?"_

"_My names Harry. Would you... Would you be my friend?" Harry blurted out in a rush. _

"_You want to be my friends? You don't hate me?"_

"_Why would I hate you?"_

"_Because I'm a freak, everyone says so."_

"_So am I. My uncle says so everyday."_

"_My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage someday. I love ramen of any type."_

"_Hokage? Ramen? So will you be my friend?"_

"_Uh-huh, always. How can you not know what ramen is? Or Hokage?"_

"_I'm not allowed outside."_

So every night they met in their dreams and played.

_One night as they were playing the heard growling. Feeling adventurous the boys decided to find where it was coming from . They ventured out into the hallway, walking down it finally at the very end there was a door that had a lock on it._

"_Let's open it!" Naruto ever brash didn't wait for a response. He went ahead picked the lock on the door. Creakingly the door opened. Looking at each other nervously they stepped into the room. They stepped into a huge room with a portion of it barred off. At first the boys thought that there was nothing there, however, a shape began to form in front of the bars. It was a fox. Looking at each other nervously they slowly approached the cage. It was the fox growling. _

_The fox took no major notice of the boys, instead it just growled at them and turned around to lay down. Still with its back to the boys the fox spoke, "what are you children doing here? Are you sent to torment me, remind me of my guilt?" The fox's tone was angry but there was a note of sadness to it._

"_Why would we torment you?" Naruto inquired being precocious._

"_Don't you ever wonder why Uzumaki Naruto, why, you are so hated and reviled?"_

"_At times but I have Harry so it doesn't matter."_

"_I am the reason why you are hated."_

_Harry spoke up. "Why would you be the reason?"_

"_Because I am a demon and I am sealed within him." By this point the fox had turned to face the boys. Tilting its head it stared at Harry. "It is rare to see a traveler from another dimension. How did you get here?"_

"_Dunno. I've been seeing Naruto in my dreams for as long as I can remember. I mainly just watched him but one night I asked if he wanted to be friends. He agreed so here I am. Why are you sealed in Naruto?"_

"_Like I said I'm a demon. Someone attacked my family and I followed the attacker back. I wanted to kill the one who killed my family. But something happened. I was overwhelmed with bloodlust and hurt many. Too many. The next thing I knew I was here sealed into a cage in a portion of Naruto's soul."_

"_It's okay, I don't mind. What's your name?"_

"_You are innocent Naruto, too innocent and kind. I was known a Kyuubi."_

"_You seem okay Kyuubi. I understand why you did what you did. You were trying to protect your precious people. I can't blame you for that."_

"_Yeah you made a mistake and it seems that you regret what happened."_

_Kyuubi looked at the two boys in disbelief. "How can you be so forgiving?"_

_The boys looked at each other and then replied. _

"_Because you haven't hurt us and if we hate you for a mistake then we must hate everyone else, may family for hating me and Naruto the villagers for his abuse at their hands. But to go down that path is only pain." Harry responded to Kyuubi's question._

_Kyuubi was in awe at the response given to him by a child. _

"_Kyuubi is there anyway to free you are at least let you have more freedom?"_

"_No, Naruto there isn't, that I know of, but the fact that you are willing is enough."_

_Looking that the two boys Kyuubi saw the fate before them but didn't say anything because it wasn't his place. However, he vowed to help them as needed._

"_Naruto, while tonight I can't be freed in time if we work on it I can be. However, my life will still be tied to yours by the seal."_

"_Oh. But one day maybe?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_It's a promise, you better believe it!"_

So the nights passed and the boys dreamed only to awaken the next day never remembering their dreams. Only the sensation of happiness and the knowledge that someone, somewhere loved them. The feelings remained as the dreams faded.

For dreams are the subconsciousness' domain. What is remembered on waking depends only upon the mind itself. And for now their minds didn't or wouldn't remember.

A.N.2: This is just a test chapter to see how people like it. Depending upon the response it will either be continued or pulled.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

A.N. This fic takes some parts of the series and uses them while discarding others. As stated previously it is AU. Enjoy.

The years passed and the boys grew. At night when they dreamt, the dreams began to change. Where before they had interacted with each other that slowly changed. As the boys grew and became more aware of the world around them, they stopped believing in the fact that they were loved. Life was wearing the boys down.

In Harry's case many nights he was much to tired to dream after being worked as an indentured servant for his family. On the nights he did dream instead of playing instead he found himself in school. A school where ninja were trained. So Harry gained life lessons that would aid him later in life. Over time Harry began to empathize with the blond boy he saw try so hard to be acknowledged only to fail over and over again. He watched as the boy donned a mask to hide the pain. He understood the boy's need for acceptance.

So as Harry grew by day he lived his life and at night his dreams were of another's life. However, the dreams faded as Harry's excitement of the wizarding world grew. The dreams didn't stop, he just no longer remembered them upon waking. Maybe just flashes forgotten as something new gained his attention. So this continued for years. But a change came after fifth year and the debacle at the Ministry. Up until that point Harry had ignored that part of his psyche. The one that screamed for caution and stealth. The side that had prompted the Sorting Hat to propose Slytherin, however, it wasn't a true Slytherin mindset. Instead it was a mind trained to be a ninja as he slept.

Harry didn't wake one morning with the ninja mindset. It was a much slower process. Instead Harry used the new mindset to determine how he was going to deal with Voldemort. With this mindset he began to plan. Thus sixth year began with a very different attitude for Harry. Where before he had gone ahead with his plans with no regard to the results, now the consequences were weighed for pros and cons before being implemented.

On the train back to Hogwarts, Harry donned his mask of the happy-go-lucky Gryffindor. Everyone around him was fooled for the most part. Only one person noticed the change. The one seen as crazy by others noticed the change and commented on it.

"Harry, its good to see you fully awake finally. Good luck."

Looking aside at Luna Harry smiled, a true smile, "Thank you Luna, its good to be awake."

The others in the carriage rolled their eyes at Harry's indulgence of Luna.

Eventually they arrived at Hogwarts and the sorting was well underway. With only a few first years left to sort, quickly sent on their way to their new houses. As the sorting finished Dumbledore stood in preparation for the beginning of the year speech. But before he could speak the Sorting Hat spoke.

"There is one here no longer suited to his house."

At these words a low murmur swept the great hall. Students turning to their neighbours to see if anyone knew what was going on.

"Will he go to where he truly belongs or will he fight me as he did his first year?"

Everyone by this point was looking around at everyone else. Wondering what and who the Sorting Hat was talking about.

"Well Mr. Potter, will you go the the house where you belong? Where you should have been since your first year? Or will you continue to deny what we know to be true?"

"What, not good enough for Gryffindor, Potty? What are you a 'Puff?" Malfoy taunted. As everyone's eyes widened taking in the fact that Gryffindor's Golden Boy had never truly been a Gryffindor and belonged in a different house.

Harry stood and looked at Malfoy and smirked, shedding the Boy-Who-Lived mask. Where before was a brave young man now stood a proud, jaded man. Turning to the hat, "I accept."

"Then go to your new house, good luck on this path you walk. Death litters every step of the way."

"I know and it's an acceptable loss that must happen, for the changes to be made."

Everyone in the hall was taken aback by the cold tones in Harry's voice and casual dismissal of death.

"Very well the, Slytherin it is."

Dead silence filled the hall. The Golden Boy of Gryffindor was a Slytherin. However, the silence was not meant to last. It was first broken by Harry.

"Not a 'Puff Malfoy, a snake."

With those words, all hell broke loose in the great hall. Amidst it all Dumbledore sat back down before he fell down.

"Albus I will not have that _boy_ in my house!" Severus Snape snarled at Dumbledore.

In the background Hermione and Ron could be heard screaming at Harry as he joined the Slytherin table. Other students were talking to each other about this change and what it could mean for the coming year.

"I'm sorry Severus, we have no choice. This is something I have no control over. The Sorting Hat is tied directly into the magic of Hogwarts. I cannot do or change anything."

Severus glowered but didn't say anything.

Knowing that it was pointless to try and say anything that night in view of what had just happened Albus decided to delay the announcements for term until breakfast. Instead, once the furor died down to a dull roar, "In light of tonights events the beginning of term speech is delayed until tomorrow morning. Sleep well."

With those words the prefects gathered up their houses and went back to the dorms where the older students would discuss and analyze what this new development meant. Except for the Slytherins. There was a confrontation brewing, instigated by Slytherin's Silver Prince on the former Golden Boy.

On the way to the Slytherin dorm the Slytherins held themselves separate from Harry. Quite unsure of what to make of this development. Harry lagged behind the group thinking about how his actions would impact how he would be portrayed in the media and his stance against Voldemort. The Slytherins reached the common room before him and saw no reason to let him in or make it easy for him. Smirking Harry looked at the stonework of the entrance and saw the small serpent hidden in the entrance. Having found it he he hissed at it to open. The stones moved away revealing the entrance and allowing Harry into the common room. Stepping through the portal he surveyed the various factions throughout the room. In the center of it all was Malfoy.

"Who gave you the password? How did you get in?" Malfoy demanded.

"I don't need lackeys and toadies to achieve my goals Malfoy. Unlike others I could name." Harry drawled.

A titter swept the room that couldn't be glared into submission.

"Really Potter I would have thought differently."

"If you refer to the remainder of the _"Golden Trio"_, they were once what I viewed as friends. However, I realized their ulterior motives. Now I find myself rather tired and believe I will retire for the night. See that you don't disturb me. If you can find me that is."

By now the rest of the Slytherin's were looking at each other at the cold tone Potter had been speaking in.

In an arch tone Blaise commented, "But Potter there aren't any more open rooms down here. I've already checked."

"Aw, is the little snake worried about where the poor little hero will sleep?" Harry stalked over to Blaise and trailed a finger down the boys cheek to rest his thumb on Blaise's lower lip. "Are you offering to share with me little snake?" Harry asked seductively as he leaned closer into the boys personal space. Rubbing his thumb back and forth across the lip, as his hand cupped the boys cheek. "Don't worry little snake I'm touched but I know where I'm bedding down and don't have to worry about someone going through my stuff to try and find something." By this point Harry appeared to be a breath away from kissing Blaise. Who had frozen at the initial touch and his eyes that had slid shut, shot open as Harry removed his hand and stalked out of the room.

Blinking and drawing a deep breath Blaise stared after him. "Damn, if that is the new Potter, Draco, you may have competition for leader of Slytherin."

Unnoticed Snape slipped in during that comment. "Oh really, and what prompts you to say that Mr. Zabini?"

Whirling to face Snape Blaise blushed, "Professor Snape, I didn't hear you come in. I just meant that Potter is different, cold, hard, ..." Blaise trailed off with a blush rising higher on his cheeks.

"What he means is that Potter practically seduced him with just a few sentences and a touch." One of the seventh year Slytherin's commented.

Looking askance at Zabini, "Be that as it may I have a few things to say. Is everyone here?"

Looking around the common room it became apparent that only Potter was missing. "Will someone please go retrieve Mr. Potter from wherever he is skulking?" Severus asked of the seventh years.

"There's no need sir. I'm right here." Harry commented from the shadows in the corner of the common room next to the fireplace. At the sound of Harry's voice many of the younger years jumped in surprise while the upper years were hard pressed not to react. They could have sworn that Potter was not there a moment before.

"Indeed." Severus looked at Harry. "I only have a few things to say to you all. The older students already know what I'm going to say but those of you new to this house there are a few rules. First, no matter what you believe in terms of this war outside this room you present a single, united front, no fighting amongst yourselves where others can see. If you must fight do so here in this room. Second, be wary of going anywhere by yourselves. I recommend to at least have another with you at all times. You younger years are the ones most at risk. Try not to let yourselves be caught by members from another house. It is the duty of any Slytherin to help any Slytherin that needs help. Is this understood?" Here Severus looked around the common room to make sure that everyone had agreed to these terms, especially Potter. "Third, if any of you ever have an issue come to me or one of the prefects night or day and we will do our best to resolve it. Does anyone have any questions for me?"

When no one spoke up Snape looked around the room once more. "If there are no questions I shall leave you to your own devices." Turning Snape swept from the room, as he reached the doorway he paused, "Potter at a later time I wish to talk to you."

There was no response. Turning back Snape looked at where Potter had been standing, only to see others staring as well. Potter was no longer in the common room and no one had seen him leave.

_'What is going on? How is he doing that?'_ Were the thoughts of many present. However, there curiosity would not be assuaged for some time. More questions were being raised about Potter than could be answered. Eventually, everyone retired for the night, after discussing current events; Potter and the war being the two main topics amongst the higher years. Many were undecided on how to handle this new development of Harry Potter in Slytherin. Some were inclined to let it be and see what happened, while others wanted to use the change to their advantage. But one conclusion was reached. Potter had changed, but no one knew if it was beneficial for Slytherin or not.

As they retired for the night it became obvious that when Potter stated he was not going to be sleeping in one of the dorm rooms, he had been telling the truth. No one could find where he was sleeping. He wasn't in either the obvious rooms or even the hidden rooms that other students had found over the years. Wherever Potter was bedding down it was in a location not known to the Slytherins. Which prompted more speculation on how exactly Potter knew so much about the Slytherin dorm.

In his room Harry watched as the Slytherins discussed everything. The subtle intricacies of the power dynamics in the house between the students. Seeing the hierarchy as it attempted to present an unchallenged front in light of everything that had happened. He saw the looks of surprise when he was able to appear and disappear without anyone noticing. Eventually Harry got tired of watching the students as they disappeared back down the halls to go to bed. Instead he turned back to look at his room. It was larger than the room he had at the Dursleys, against the far wall the bed stood with a view of the entire room to ensure no one could sneak up on it. A desk on the right hand side of the room and a large wardrobe on the left, on the wall facing the bed a large fireplace stood with a small chaise in front of it. It was the same fireplace as was in the Slytherin common room. Simply the backside of it. Next to the fireplace was door that lead out into the common room. There was another door next to the wardrobe that lead to a bathroom, not as grand as the Prefects bath but better than those associated with the normal dorms. Deciding to leave his unpacking for the next day Harry went about getting ready for bed.

The next morning found the students of Slytherin waiting in the common room to see if they could catch Potter before they left for breakfast. However, as time passed and the end of breakfast drawing ever closer they eventually decided to wait and try another day. On their way to the Great Hall many were wondering where Potter was. As they walked into the Great Hall there at the Slytherin table was the person they had been waiting for. Many of the students were hard pressed not to let their surprise show. For some of them had been in the common room since quite early hoping to catch Potter.

"I was wondering if the rest of you were going to show up." Harry commented as he stood eating the last bite of his toast. "You all seem to be off to a late start. Good thing that your here breakfasts almost over, better hurry up. Otherwise, you might be late for class. Snape came by earlier with schedules even though the majority of you weren't here. Their in a pile on the table. Have a good day."

With those words Harry left the Great Hall looking at his schedule and checking to see if he had all of his materials he needed. Leaving the Slytherins wondering how a single person could upset their normal schedule and structure. Some were intrigued by this new Potter but many were annoyed at the disruption he caused and some were going to wait and see how everything fell out.

Walking away from the Great Hall Harry headed for his first class. _'Potions, joy. However, with him being in Slytherin did that mean that Snape would take points from him anymore?'_ Intrigued by the idea Harry entered the Potions classroom and sat down near the front of the classroom. He saw this class going one of two ways; Snape still treating him like scum like always or ignoring his presence so as not to take points from Slytherin. Either way this class promised to be interesting.

As Harry sat pondering how the class could go the other students began to arrive. All were visibly surprised to find Harry in the classroom because normally Snape never opened the door before class started. Yet they went in, so when Snape came swooping in to the class. "20 points from Gryffindor for being in class unsupervised."

"That's not fair! The door was already open and Potter was in class already!" Ron shouted.

"10 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." Snape calmly stated.

"But that's not fair!"

"Another 10 for questioning a teacher. I advise you to sit down and shut up."

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs hard when he went to open his mouth once more.

Stalking to the front of the classroom Snape reached the board in front and rapped his wand against it. The potion they were working on that day wrote itself upon the board.

"Today, despite my objections to the contrary, we will be deviating from the normal curriculum. It has been decided by those higher up in the administration that with the events of Voldemort's return it has been decided that for those with the ability will be trained as animagus. In order to shorten this process today you will be brewing a potion that once the animagus form is known allows for a shorter training time. You will only have one chance to brew this potion if you all screw it up there will not be another chance. Should you screw up, as many of you undoubtedly will, you will have to go through the long process of training." Snape looked around the classroom where the students sat looking back at him, the Slytherin's with attention and the Gryffindor's with a glazed look for the most part.

"Well what are you simpletons waiting for? Get to work!"

There was a flurry of activity as the students began to brew their potions. Snape stalked amongst them berating the Gryffindors while helping and praising the Slytherins as needed. By the time that the end of class came around the majority of the students had passable results.

"Those of you with usable results bottle them in unbreakable jars and save them for your next class. Those of you who failed," here Snape paused to glare at the few who had, "will have to wait until you can purchase a vial on your next Hogsmeade weekend, if you can manage to scrape together the necessary funds. Until then you will be revising on why you failed the potion. Those will less than perfect potions will also be revising so you know where you went wrong. The few of you who have perfect potions, Malfoy, Zabini, and, as much as it seems implausible Potter, you three do not have to revise. Do not come whining if you manage to lose or break your potion before your class calls for it. Now clean up and get out of my classroom!" The students hastily cleared their workstations and left the room.

The students hurried off to their various classes. The Slytherin's headed for Transfigurations many were complaining about the essay Snape had set them. Harry sat in a desk towards the back of the classroom. Most of the seats near Harry stayed empty because his place in the House hierarchy was still undetermined. McGonagall bustled into the room and started to go over what they were to cover that year in class.

"As many of you are aware considering the state of the Wizarding world at the moment the Ministry requested that Animagus transformations be covered before we start on our regular topics. So those of you who have managed to brew the potion please take it out and drink it. A fog should surround you and it is in this fog that you will have to find your form. If you were unable to brew the potion than you will read the chapters over the Animagus transformation from your books and will write an essay about the history, advantages, disadvantages, and ways to recognize an animagus. I want a minimum of 36 inches. Some of the information may not be in your books and will have to find other sources for the essay. Those of you who have brewed the potion and have a form will instead write an essay about your form in addition to the one already assigned. If by chance you take the potion and do not have a form, for not everyone does, you will just write the first essay. I will be going around the room and talking with you one on one after you have consumed the potion. This will allow me to talk to you and help guide you to your form. Begin."

Luckily everyone in Slytherin had managed to brew at least a passable potion so no one had to start on the essay quite yet.

Harry took his potion and swallowed it. Upon consumption he felt dizzy and felt like the room was spinning. In an effort to center himself he closed his eyes. Once he felt steady again he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw a thick white fog swirling around the classroom. He could still see the vague shape of the other students but nothing distinct. Looking around Harry was looking to see if he saw anything. There was nothing in the fog for him to see. But as he waited for McGonagall to come around he realized he heard a growling. It was fairly soft like the animal making the noise was far away.

"Mr. Potter do you see anything in the fog. A shape or a direction that is clearer of fog than the anywhere else?" McGonagall asked as she popped up by Harry's side.

Harry shook his head side to side. As he was about to speak up about the growling, McGonagall sniffed.

"Well apparently you aren't as gifted as your father. You do not have a form." With those words McGonagall disappeared back into the fog that surrounded Harry.

As Harry tried to figure out what the growling had been he realized it had stopped. Looking around he didn't see anything until he looked down. There sitting in front of him was a white hound. It blended completely into the fog other than its red eyes and ears. The hound stared at Harry for a moment before it faded back into the fog as the fog disappeared. He turned his attention back to the front of the room.

"Those of you who have forms will be meeting in this classroom once a week to work on your transformation until you have it down. Now everyone knows which essay you have to write. I expect them on my desk next class period. You are dismissed."

Harry blinked, shocked. It did not feel like it had been that long. He packed up mechanically thinking about the hound he had seen. Something about it nagged at him. He knew he had read about it before but couldn't remember where. Sighing Harry determined to head to the library to start on the essay about his form. He was half way to the library when he realized he didn't have to write the essay about his form because as far as McGonagall knew he did not have a form. He only had to write the original essay. A smirk crossed his face at the realization that he wouldn't have to register like everyone else. He would never be suspected of having a form because of this class. Harry realized that worked into his plans very well.

Many of the students in the hallway gave a Harry a wide berth at the smirk on his face. It was one they normally only saw on Snape. They never had thought that they would every see something like it on their Saviour's face. It only added to the rumors swirling about Harry going dark.

Harry entered the library not really hungry. Knowing that when he got hungry he could call Dobby to get him some food if he needed to. Wandering the stacks Harry pulled some books about animagi in general as well as some of the more indepth books about how to achieve the transformation. These he charmed the covers to look like innocuous books that wouldn't reveal that he was looking into how to transform without the class. He set his stuff in the back corner of the library at a table that was rarely ever used. Then he went back to wandering the stacks looking for beastiarys as well as mythology. Pulling books from shelves that looked promising he banished them back to the table he had claimed. However, before he could sit down and really look at them he realized he had to get to his next class. Sighing he cast a notice me not charm over the table and set some more advanced charms around the table that prevented the books he had from being summoned by Pince to be put back up. Essentially unless someone went to the shelf looking for that particular book, as far as Pince's library spells letting her know where the books were was concerned those books were shelved in the appropriate areas.

Rushing through the halls he regretted that he hadn't dropped Divination. He barely made it to class before it started. The others in his class looked askance at him for the condition he arrived in. Blaise leaned over as Harry dropped onto a pouf.

"You weren't at lunch. What were you doing?"

Cutting his eyes in Blaise's direction before turning slightly to face him. "What's the matter little snake concerned for me? What will you do if I tell you where I was? What is that knowledge worth to you?"

Trewlaney skittered into sight. "Today class we are going to be reviewing tea leaf reading. Pair up and interpret each others tea cups."

Peering at Blaise from beneath his lashes he saw that Blaise was watching him. Emboldened by the fascination he knew he held for the boy Harry licked his lips. Watching as Blaise drew a sharp breath at Harry's action. However, before Harry could go any farther in seeing how far he could push the boy Trewlaney came by.

"Let's see what your teacup holds Mr. Potter." Trewlaney picked up the cup and looked at the leaves on the bottom and sides of the cup. Her eyes bugged out even more as she began to shriek. "Shadows and death cling to you! Blood and death wait to claim you! OUT! OUT!" Still shrieking she fled from the room. Everyone in the class stared at Harry. He cocked his head. "Well that was different." With that Harry picked up his bag from the floor, he hadn't even bothered to unpack it. Shouldering the bag he left the room in the opposite direction as Trewlaney had taken. Deciding he'd had enough of Divination, he decided not to come back, besides there were better uses of his time. He nipped down to the kitchens before Care of Magical Creatures for a snack.

As soon as he entered the kitchen he was mobbed by elves looking to help him. Gathering up the sandwiches provided as well as a flask of pumpkin juice Harry decided to head on out to see Hagrid before class started. As Harry approached the field besides Hagrid's house Malfoy sauntered up to him.

"So Potter where were you at lunch? Hiding in shame because you didn't have a form?" Malfoy taunted.

Smirking at Malfoy Harry simply looked at Malfoy. "I'll ask you the same question I asked Blaise. What is that knowledge worth to you? When you know let me know and I'll decide if it's worth it." With those words Harry parted ways from Malfoy. Biting into one of his sandwiches he wondered what the two Slytherin's would offer for the knowledge, if anything, or would they try to spy on him. Shrugging to himself either way it didn't matter to him. He greeted Hagrid and was having an enjoyable conversation with him when the rest of the students started to show up. First of course was Hermione and Ron along with the rest of the Gryffindor's. Looking over the Gryffindors Harry wondered how he had ever managed to last among them as he watched Seamus shove Dean into Neville. They were so loud and rambunctious.

"Hey look if it isn't the newest Slimy Snake! Where's the rest of your snakes Potter? Or can they not stand you?" Ron taunted.

Harry stared at Ron as if he were an interesting specimen. He didn't say anything just stared at Ron. Pinning him in place, causing Ron to start to shift nervously, as the rest of the Gryffindor's stepped away, expecting a blow up from either boy knowing their temper. Flicking his eyes away from Ron, Harry saw the Slytherin's were arriving for class as well. Cutting it close to almost being late without being late.

"What's the matter Weasel? Realize that you don't belong anywhere? Even your house mates have left you." Malfoy drawled as he sauntered up.

Gaping at Malfoy Ron didn't respond to the taunt before Hagrid had come back for the lesson. For the class Hagrid had actually managed to acquire a creature that wasn't too deadly. Actually it was far from the norm as far as creatures in the class went. He had a perch upon which sat Fawkes. Who upon seeing Harry trilled a greeting and flew over to land on his arm. The Gryffindors looked on in awe and Slytherins looked in disdain with fairly well disguised awe as Harry simply reached up and scratched under Fawkes feathers as he liked. Regaining some composure Hagrid managed to teach the class. However, Fawkes refused to leave Harry. Class was over and the Gryffindors proceeded to leave. But the Slytherins stayed. They were intrigued that a phoenix would come to one of them.

Not paying any attention to them Harry started talking to Fawkes. "What are you doing? Why don't you leave, class is over. Hagrid doesn't need you anymore."

Fawkes looked at Harry and then lifted himself into the air. He then proceeded to hover in front of Harry. Using his beak he pecked at Harry's arm.

"Ow. Don't do that. That scar still hurts. You healed it but it still hurts."

At this little tidbit the Slytherins looked at each other. Harry had been healed by the phoenix. Whatever for? They looked back and saw Harry rolling up his sleeve. There wasn't anything on his arm other than a red spot where Fawkes had pecked.

Fawkes pecked again in the same spot. Swearing at the bird Harry ran his hand over the area. After Harry's hand had swept over his arm there was a shimmer then a burst of sparkles as the glamour fell. There on his arm was a large scar that was perfectly round almost as big as his fist on the top of his arm.  
"There are you happy now, you overgrown chicken?" Harry asked in annoyance.

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins stepped closer trying to see the scar better. "Potter what is that from? What happened to cause that?"

Looking up at Malfoy Harry smirked. "Malfoy you know how it works. What do I get in return for that information? This," here Harry waved at the scar, "is an old wound. Albeit without Fawkes I wouldn't be here. I think he just wanted to check up on his work. Make sure that everything is alright." Giving Fawkes one last scratch Harry turned away and started to roll down the sleeve. There on the back of his arm was a matching scar just slightly smaller, a little lower than than the one on top.

Blaise looked at Draco, "what could have caused something like that to be that scarred after a phoenix healed it and to have it still bother him? I thought that phoenix's could heal everything."

"Looks like not everything. We'll see what we can find before we decide what we could give up for the information." Draco replied absentmindedly. He was already planning on going and asking Severus.

Time had passed and Harry was in the library at the table he had claimed as his. When he had time he was there looking through the books for a clue. While he may not have been as fast as Hermione he was no stranger to research and combing through dry facts in old books seeking the information he sought. Harry had a free period before dinner and was in the back corner of the library looking at an ancient book, yet again. He was looking for something on his animagus form. Deciding to take a break from the very dry facts in most of the books he decided on a book of Celtic and Welsh myths and legends. He had yet to find a reference to a white hound with red eyes and ears in any of the beastiarys. So he was going through mythology. Flipping through the pages an engraving caught his eye. It was a stylized picture of knots depicting a hound. A white hound with red ears and eyes. A hound that matched what he had seen of his animagus form. Facing the engraving was a name, Cwn Annwn. Beneath this name there was a paragraph:

"_Hath thou never heard lore of Cwn Annwn? On a forlorn winter's night where the moon shines not, do they not come to thee? Ghostly specters, the hounds dance in expectation of the hunt, eyes and ears glow an unearthly crimson. Blood. They writhe and howl in a manner not of mortal dogs. No, these creatures are from the dead, from the world beneath. Running across the night sky, they wait for their masters to call them hither for the hunt. Hath thou never heard the mournful bays they give off in the dead of night? Or thou just gave them off for a mere fancy of the mind, or the whispering winds through tree. Fools notions, I tell thee. Only a fool will take no notice of the tales of old. But when the hounds come for thee, thou shall see the undaunted fury that lie behind the scarlet eyes as they wisp the souls of unwary travels on the Hunts night. Only fools will pay no heed to Cwn Annwn.(1)"_

That was all there was. No more information than that. Blinking Harry tried to assimilate the information he had just read. Well at least he had a name for what his animagus form was. Now that he had a name he could find more information about his form and the powers it had. One thing that he couldn't figure out though based of what he had read so far was why was his form tied with death. Did it have to do with surviving the killing curse? Or was it how his life seemed to be touched by the death of those around him while leaving him? Was this the power that the prophecy spoke of? Because his form related to death was that why he had heard whispers from the Veil of Death in the Ministry that night?

Harry knew more research was needed for he was coming up with more questions than answers and was only giving himself a headache with the suppositions. However, before he could get to involved in his introspection his stomach reminded him it was time for dinner.

(1) The quote was found here:  www.angelfire Com/ rpg2/ cwnannan/ intro html


	3. Chapter 3 WIP

Chapter 2

The Slytherins had taken to constantly having someone in the common room. Each one watched to see if they could see how Harry was getting into the common room when he wasn't coming from any of the dorms. Even the seventh years were perplexed and some of the students had sent letters to their family to see if they knew of any secret passages/rooms in the Slytherin house. However, there was no hint anywhere on that front.

Pansy, Theo, Greg, and Vince were in the common room before breakfast started, making sure that they hadn't missed any rumors or gossip, ancient or recent, about hidden chambers associated with Slytherin.

"The only reference I've found is the Chamber of Secrets from second year. It was also mentioned fifty odd years ago. And there have been rumors about it since Slytherin split from the school."

"Yes, Pansy we are aware of this. We are looking for something besides that." Draco huffed annoyed.

"But the Chamber of Secrets ties into one of your questions," came the comment from the chair by the fire as the group started and turned to stare at Harry.

"When did you get here?" demanded Pansy.

"I've been here awhile. It's quite amusing that you refuse to just give in and ask what you want to know."

"How does the Chamber of Secrets figure into everything else?"

"That's for you to figure out. I'm off to breakfast."

Blaise looked at the group as Harry left. "Has anyone thought about what they are going to offer up for the information?"

"Not yet but I'm starting to consider it." Theo replied.

"Why are you considering it Theo, it's Potter." Draco scoffed.

"Exactly it's Potter, who can get into the common room without the password. Can come and go without seeing him. Who knows something about Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. He has a secret where something happened to him that not even a phoenix could hear. He managed to rattle me and I've been raised around and groomed to be a perfect Slytherin. Is that the Potter you are thinking about or are you mistaking him for the Gryffindor he played? He is no Gryffindor. If anything he is more of a Slytherin than all of us. I know what I'm going to offer him for the information."

By this point other Slytherin's had gathered and one of the upper years commented, "Blaise is right. We need to start considering what the information is worth and whether or not we are going to keep trying to figure it out."

The students left for breakfast as they were walking Theo dropped back to walk with Blaise, "So what are you offering for the information?"

Blaise merely smirked and walked into the Great Hall, "that's for me to know."

Breakfast proceeded as normal and as a group the students headed for Defense. They were looking forward to the lesson because thus far the Professor had proven to be decent at the subject.

As the class settled into their seats the teacher stood up from his desk, "Okay class today we're going to deviate a bit from the syllabus and discuss demons. Normally this isn't covered at all in school. It's usually only mentioned in dark arts books and theoretical classes beyond the standard schooling. However, with everything that is happening in the world I'd rather cover this and know that you know what to do in case you ever come across a demon."

By this point all the students were whispering excitedly with each other. Of all the topics to be covered this was the most exciting.

The teacher threw an exasperated look at the students. "However, if you can't be quiet I'm sure I can come up with enough questions for a quiz if you wish." With a smirk at how quickly the students quieted, "now as I was about to say there are different types of demons, from benign to extremely dangerous. Who can name some different demons?"

"Succubus."

"Incubus."

"Yes those are the two most well known. Does anyone know of any others?"

"Kyubbi, king of the biju." Was Harry's addition.

The teacher started at Harry's answer. "Well, well, well. That was not a response I expected. Wherever, did you hear of the Kyubbi?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sir. But lets just say I've heard of him."

"That is most interesting. What do you know of the biju?"

"Nothing I just heard the name. What is Kyubbi?"

"Well unlike the more well known demons, like the incubus, succubus, and even vampire, which only usually interact with people on a one to one basis and who's power, varies based on age. As a demon ages it becomes more powerful. That is why most wizards avoid dealing with demons. They are very unpredictable and often lack morals. Demons enjoy playing with and even killing people simply because for them it is fun."

"Now there is a class of demons who are animal based. Their primary form is an animal, if their age and power are great enough they can assume a human form. But for this class of demons their power in nature based. There is a caste system with the most powerful being the ones in charge. They are known as the biju."

"The biju consist of nine demons each one more powerful than the last, from Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki to Kyubbi, the nine tailed kitsune. The biju are actually believed to be legend because they haven't been seen in a very long time and the only records of them are in ancient Japanese scrolls which describe them."

"For your homework you are to select a class of demon and research it; strengths, weaknesses, and everything you can find about it. This can be done in groups no larger than three. The essay will be due in a week. Good luck."

With that the students began to break up into groups. Harry was sitting off to the side of the classroom reading a book. He figured that he'd do the essay by himself since the Slytherin's were still wary of him. So he was surprised when he saw Blaise standing in front of him.

"Since you already know something about Kyubbi we're going to do our essay over it."

"Him."

"Excuse me?"

"Kyubbi is not an it."

"And you know this how?"

A smirk was his answer.

"I also wanted to talk to you about the question you raised the other day. About the question you raised the other day. About what we'd be willing to give you for answers. Well I know what I'll give you." By this point the rest of the Slytherin's were trying to listen in.

Harry looked around, "not here and not now. I'll come and get you when I've got time." With that Harry turned and left as the teacher had dismissed them.

Since he had a free period before lunch he went to find Dobby, he had a question. Eventually he found Dobby in the kitchen.

"Harry Potter sir has come to see Dobby! Harry Potter sir is greatest wizard!" The elf exclaimed as he practically vibrated in place from joy.

"Dobby I have a question for you. Do you know anywhere here where I can study undisturbed where no one can find me?"

Dobby's ears drooped, "Dobby is not knowing. Dobby is bad elf. Dobby failed Harry Potter sir." He moaned as he began viciously twisting his ears.

"Dobby stop…" however, he never got to finish as another elf spoke up.

"Tweak is knowing a room. The come and go room. Would do even more that master wizard asks. Tweak show?"

Harry looked at the small elf. It was more like a wizened old man than elf. Obviously Tweak had been at Hogwarts awhile. "That would be wonderful Tweak. Thank you."

Tweak blushed, making his skin mottle, at the thanks.

"Dobby is right master wizard is great wizard. Now whens we gets to the room master wizard walks back forth until door appears. Yous understand?"

"Yes, Tweak."

So Harry and Tweak arrived in front of a blank stretch of wall. Remembering what Tweak had said, he paced back and forth thinking of a room where he could do his research and try to find out more about the dreams he kept having. After his third pass a door appeared on the wall. Harry opened it, to a room that surpassed his expectations, with bookshelves overflowing with books, a table to work out, comfortable chairs, and a couch to rest on. There was even a small potions set up in one corner.

Tweak had followed Harry into the room.

"The castle likes sir. Castle will let master wizard leave castle without leaving room. If needing come back call come and go room Hogwarts."

"Tweak what about the books?"

"Books is real. When pulled off shelf book becomes real. Not real outside room."

"Thank you Tweak this is so much more than I was looking for."

"Room helps master wizard beat bad wizard. Elveses know, elveses help when time." With that Tweak snapped his gnarled fingers and popped back to the kitchen.

Harry was surprised at the elf's parting comment.


End file.
